Specific Aim: The specific aim of this career development project is to provide advanced training for health professionals to assume a leadership role in biodefense and emerging infectious disease clinical research. Facilitation of communication and collaborations between clinical and basic scientists, development of understanding of public health practice and policy, and establishment of connections to facilitate the translational research of the RCE basic scientists, especially in development and trials of diagnostics, vaccines and therapeutics. Objectives, design and methods: The objective of the program will be to train individuals to be able to perform clinical/translational research such as to augment the number of individuals in government, industry and academia who are skilled in biodefense and emerging infectious disease research. A clinical/translational sciences research career development program will be established at the University of Utah Health Sciences Center (UUHSC) in Salt Lake City, Utah. There will be one new trainee per year, either in Pediatrics Infectious Diseases or Adult Infectious Diseases, depending on the training of qualifying applicants. Career development trainees will have completed a year of clinical infectious diseases training at the UUHSC or at a comparable program elsewhere. They will then take a two year biodefense training program composed of the following elements: 1. Required Courses in Biosafety and Ethics. A course in ethics is part of the Training Program in Clinical Investigation in which all trainees will participate (see item #3 below). Biosafety training will be provided by videoconference from the Colorado Training Center at the Denver Health Medical Center. 2. Clinical Microbiology/Virology Laboratory Training: Fellows will have a month-long clinical microbiology/ virology diagnostic laboratory rotation at the University-affiliated laboratory, Associated Regional and University Pathologists (ARUP) under the direction of Drs. Cathy Petti, Gail Woods and David Hillyard. Additional laboratory training, as appropriate for the particular candidate, is available through the Utah State Department of Health Microbiology/Virology Laboratory and the Center for Human Toxicology. 3. Training Program in Clinical Investigation (TPCI). Trainees will enroll in one of the two post-graduate training programs in clinical investigation offered by the TPCI. The first track emphasizes the inherited basis of human disease. The second emphasizes epidemiology, clinical outcomes, clinical trials, medical informatics and health services research. 4. Research Project. A mentor will be identified for each trainee to help him or her develop a research project that will fit the particular goals of the trainee. Each trainee will spend up to two years to complete this research. During this time, the trainee will be encouraged to develop an independent project and apply for support under the auspices of an NIAID K02, K08, K23, K24, or R01 award, as appropriate. Trainees should apply to present their research results at a national meeting.